I'll be there for you
by shyyetcheeky
Summary: Before Bella's birthday Alice has a vision. What the vision holds may hurt more than one person. With Confusion and hurt,how will the two heart-broken survive? Hurt/comfort/romance. J/B R&R.OOC Kind of. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, **

**Hope you enjoy this.**

**I will write more if there is a demand for more. I hope there will be.**

**So you guy's can let me know!**

**xox**

**And if anyone has any ideas they would like to share for any of my stories or any requests of characters don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Please review if you think I should continue.**

**Shy yet cheeky.**

**

* * *

**

Jasper POV.

Carlisle had just called us all for a family meeting. These very rarely occured so I decided that my hunt could wait until the meeting was over.

As Alice and I entered the house , I was hit with a wave of different emotions.

My stomach twisted with sadness, a piercing blow of anger battered my insides, it was hard to feel the other feelings, but below the surface I could feel slight bubbles of regret and confusion. The emotions where so over powering that my head was beginning to throb.

I looked over to Carlisle and Esme to where they were perched on the loveseat, with their fingers entwined.

"So Carlisle, what's this meeting about?" I questioned him, I really did need to hunt, and thinking about it made my throat burn.

I felt Alice tense beside me, I turned to look at her and saw a look of concentration on her face, which I was getting used to. She had been doing that for the last few weeks. Keeping her emotions hidden from me.

I had thought she trusted me with everything, obviously not. A surge of anger ripped through me and it took all my self-control not to attack someone, anyone. I shut my eyes willing myself to be calm.

"We're waiting for Rosalie and Emmett to arrive and then I shall begin." Carlisle answered me giving me a small forced simile, beneath the surface I could feel his aphrension channel across the room.

"Edward is on his way now." Esme informed us, answering my next question.

"They'll be here in one minute and forty-six seconds." Alice muttered. It was hard for me to hear her voice, aand listen to it for some strange reason.

Four months ago, I would have smiled at her and been in awe at her gift, but now something was different. I looked into her eyes again.

I doubled back until I was leaning against the wall for support. What I had seen in Alice's eyes had broken my heart in two. I was in more pain now, then anytime I had been bitten. This was internally painful.

She reached out a small delicate hand to me, I recoiled from it. I could feel guilt coming off her in layers now. Oh, of course now she would let me feel her emotions.

"What?" I choked out. _What had I done?_

Before Alice had a chance to answer me, there was a loud bang in the kitchen followed by Emmett's booming laugh and Rosalie's giggle. Esme rolled her eyes knowing that more than one of her ornaments were broken.

Emmett entered the room with a big smile on his face which quickly disappeared and was replaced with a worried expressoin. Rosalie's face mirrored his as she looked around at the rest of us.

Confusion, Emmett was terribly confused. I was so consumed with my own hurt and confusion that I barely noticed. I sank to the floor and leaned my head against the wall.

"We'll talk later." I murmured to Alice knowing that she could here me. That's as much as I could say to her, as my voice and heart coudn't last much longer. _I felt like my mate had changed._

"Emmett, why are you eating my flowers?" Esme asked him, snapping me out of my daydream.

Emmett had made his way over to the window seat and was munching on one of Esme's roses.

"Well you see, Bella told me that if I got used to human food, that I'd be able to eat it more often without it tasting so bad. This is first on the list ." He said while pointing a to a picture in his pocket notebook.

"See, number one, flowers. There's a picture and everything." He said goofely.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Did Bella draw that for you?" I couldn't resist asking him. I have to admit, Bella was clever.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she did. And you can all stop laughing now, everyone always laughs at me." He pouted, finishing off the rose petals.

"Can I see it?" _I'd do anything right now to distract myself and this was perfect._ Sure enough there was a very detailed picture of Esme's rose garden. Bella was talented._ An artist._

I was just about to turn the next page when Edward entered. I dropped it onto the coffee table and left to join everyone else.

"Ok Carlisle, begin." Edward spoke. Carlisle nodded.

"Ah Eddie-kins, what's the matter?" Emmett asked sarcastically, _Idiot._

"Shut up!" Edward bellowed at him, which caused Emmett to hide behind me.

"Right family, We're....Well, we're moving away from Forks." Carlisle sighed. I could feel that he wasn't happy about this, but why do it then?

"Alice, explain to everyone please." Edward motioned for her to start, probably answering my question.

"It's Bella's birthday next week,"She looked at the floor "I've....I've seen Her being attacked and dying." Alice finished, I could feel Alice's sadness, in fact everyone was feeling shocked and sad.

"Well, tell us how to stop it!" Emmett shouted. I agreed with him, nothing would hurt anyone from our family.

Alice looked at me. A wave of disappointment and sadness hit me like like a tonne of bricks.

What happens to her?" I asked. Alice's face grew more distressed, and then it hit me. "Is it me?" I asked, no one replied. "It is isn't it. I am going to attack Bella, she's going to die because of me." _I knew that my restraint for human blood was weaker than the others but I would never, never want to hurt Bella....intentionally. _I growled as did Edward.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm happy here. I'll stay away from Bella!" I exclaimed. I hadn't touched a human in almost six months now.

"Jazz, you have to." Alice told me , with emphasis on the 'have to'.

"Don't Jazz me! You don't love me. You couldn't trust me enough to tell me this was going on. Don't deny it Alice, it'll only hurt more." I shouted as she reached for me. I could feel myself falling apart. The emotions in this room were over powering, I could sense them all feeling sorry for me, it was knocking me sick. _They think I'm pathetic._

"Jasper, Are you breaking up with me?"She asked. _As if she wasn't relieved_. I wouldn't have ever thought I would say that, It just seemed easier than letting her hurt me more.

The words slipped out easy, "Yes I am" A sudden weight lifted off my shoulders but I didn't understand why? I knew I was upset and horrified at every single person in this room- my family- thinking I'm some kind of monster. Maybe I felt free, or possibily it is them who is feeling free of me.

After a few moments of silence Edward asked me " How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" I wasn't in the mood for his mind games today.

"Your future has disappeared and your thoughts have vanished." He explained.

"Great, while you figure that out, I'm going for a hunt. Please, just don't follow me." The burn in my throat was unbearable.

With that said I ran out the door into the forest. I ran as fast as I could until I reached my 'thinking spot'.

I sat down on the muddy earth, and for once in my life I wished that I could cry, really cry, my throat still burned but that was the least of my problems.

Alice didn't love me anymore, sure she loved me as a friend, but nothing more. I was still madly in love with her, I don't think I'll ever forget that. I had seen it in her eyes, pity. _How could anyone love_ _me ?_ _Jasper the dangerous vampire._ I was nothing but a violtale monster. Alice was right to get rid of me.

My 'family' was moving away, but I wasn't intending on going anywhere, not now. I'd stay here with Bella. I would watch over her and keep her safe. I knew that in a matter of moments that she would being feeling just as I was right now. _Heart-broken_.

There was that strange feeling again. I was protective, but there was something else there that I couldn't quite place.

I sat alone for a long while pondering through everything. That's when I remembered everything. Edward couldn't hear my thoughts and Alice couldn't see my future. That must have been the free feeling. I felt relieved, they still wanted me but it was just that my future was free. Did they no longer see me hurt Bella? or was it that I no longer wanted them too see my future?

"WOW." I murmured to myself.

That's when I felt it. Disbelief, saddness, hurt , regret. It was Bella.

My legs started moving on their own accord. Obviously my body had known what I was doing before my brain had kicked in.

When I reached the woods outside Bella's house, I could tell that Edward had just left. I ran to her.

"Bella?" I called tentatively.

"Jasper? Oh Jasper!" Bella scrambled off the forest floor and closed the space between us. She grabbed hold of my shirt and began to cry uncontrollably. My heart ached now worse then ever, as I knew exactly how she felt without having to use my gift.

We stood there just holding each other for quite a while. I was comforting her, but unknown to Bella she was doing the exact same for me. I breathed in her scent and for some reason all my pain disappeared. I was glad.

"Bella, I think I should bring you home." I told her gently. "Can you walk or will I carry you?"

She blushed before answering "Please carry me."

For some reason I was secretly delighted she'd said that. "No problem."

"Thanks Jasper, I love you." And with that she was unconcious.

She said 'I love you'. _Did she mean it?_ Wow. That's strange, why do I like that? Come on Jasper it's Bella your little sister of sorts, right?

"I love you too." I whispered to her while placing a kiss on her cheek.

_How could this be, I loved Alice, right?_

"Jasper." Bella murmured.

"It's ok honey. I'm here. I'll stay for you!" I vowed.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**It's my first Jasper POV, So a big thanks goes out to _misslittlepinkbag!_**

**Go on, review for what you've read so far....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, **

**Hope you enjoy this.**

**Please review if you think I should continue.**

**Shy yet cheeky.**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

As I stirred in my sleep , I felt something hard and cold rub against my arm. My eyes fluttered open.

"Edward?" I questionned, rubbing my eyes. My hand movements stopped of their own accord, as I remember that my nightmares had indeed been a reality. _Oh no, they're gone._

I dropped my hand quickly and my eyes darted around the room. It was empty. I was so sure that I had felt something rub against my forearm. _Strange._

I got up slowly, my bones aching and made my way to the bathroom. Just as I closed the door I sank to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably. _He's gone, he never wanted me. I'm not worth staying for._

I heard Charlie getting ready for work, so I started the shower and let the heat save me.

**Jasper POV.**

As Bella began to move in her sleep, her emotions became much clearer to me. I was so over come with her grief and pain that I sank to my knees against the side of her bed. I accidentally rubbed my arm against hers, the heat of her body sent an electric shot to me. _It was magical._

I decided to leave and not overcome her when she woke. I could already feel her anxiousness coming off in layers. I hopped out the window and sat on the lower branch of the apple blossom tree.

I watched as she searched the room and then get up and make her way to the bathroom.

It took all my self restraint not to break down the door when her pain washed over me and I could hear her broken, choked sobs.

I looked up when I saw the leaves falling from the tree, it was then that I noticed how I was shaking. I quickly released my hold on the branch and tried to calm myself.

I jumped quickly from the branch into Bellas room through her open window-a very bad habit she had developed-and began searching for a pen and piece of paper.

_What will I write? Think Jasper, think. _

I tapped my newly found pen against Bella's old wooden desk. I let my eyes wander around the room, to see if anything would help me think. That's when I spotted the photograph from the day Bella had gone on a hike with the family and I.

The photography was perfect and captured the scene magically. Edward and Bella were lying down in the far meadow, looking deep in conversation. Rosalie and Emmett...Well, they were doing what they do best. Then my heart wrenched. Alice and I standing still as statues, not doing anything, simply standing. Alice had an empty face, free from any emotion. We looked like two awkward teenagers. It wasn't comfortable. _How blind had I been? Alice had been like that months ago. I never noticed._

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard Bella opening the bathroom door.

I scribbled down my note quickly and returned to my spot on the tree.

**Bella POV**

I dressed quickly, wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible. I threw my towel onto the end of my bed and went to gather my purse and phone.

I rumaged around my desk drawer searching for them, when I came across a piece of paper.

I opened the folded sheet gingerly and read...

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**I know it was short, and I'm sorry about that but there was a reason. **

**Big thanks goes out to Jazzalice 4ever, michaela hale x, xox hyper lil pixie xox, ILoveHarryPotterWithAllMyHeart, darkness 4 eternity, Vampire Lover 6787, Dana Rose, civicgurl, Kaylamarie2012, xXxGrainneIrelandxXx, alice18431863, ashleyworman, jessgold94, Lady Mia F, Lina3991, Tiwilightfan023, Twilight 4ever37429, Candi Marie Cullen, Darkness's daughter, kendallkur, littlemissbella, OMEAMC, pinkiepoo04, TINKERBELL LOVES EDWARD CULLEN, xshoppingshortiex, xXxNIAMHxXx** YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!!!!!!

**Go on, review for what you've read so far....**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone,

I'm sure a lot of you have guessed that I'm finished writing. I hate to say this, but I think you're right.

I wanted to finish my stories, because I hate when I read things and they are left incomplete.

I may somehow find a way to finish them, but at this current time I really have no interest.

I love my stories, believe me. I'm disappointed in myself that I didn't complete them.

So a huge final THANK YOU! To all my reviewers, alerters, favouriters, probably not real words...

Anyway, I owe you guys so much.

PM if you have any questions for me.

Follow me on twitter too! Just ask me my name ;)

Love you guys.

Signing off,

SYC

X


End file.
